


Who'd have thought we'd be right here in this spot

by arenadomatthews



Series: The Adventures of The Hughes Tkachuk Family [6]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming of Age, Detroit Red Wings, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, Implied Sexual Content, Kid Fic, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Post Mpreg, Pregnancy Scares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arenadomatthews/pseuds/arenadomatthews
Summary: Another set of timestamps in the life of the Hughes Tkachuk Family that proves that Brady and Quinn will always be together no matter what





	Who'd have thought we'd be right here in this spot

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I'm back with another installment of this series that I love so fucking much
> 
> This ship and this family has consumed my life and like I really can't deal with how much I love this fictional ass family
> 
> Title is a lyric from the song Timing Is Everything by LIGHTS
> 
> As always, feedback is very much appreciated as it helps me become a better writer. I hope you all enjoy

March 24, 2032

Leah climbs into the passenger seat of Brady’s car, sliding her backpack to the floor.

“How was school today for the birthday girl?” Brady asks, his now 13 year old daughter.

“Good. Ashley brought me birthday cupcakes,” Leah explains.

Ashley is Leah’s best friend. They’ve been best friends since they met on the 1st day of middle school. Now, they’re both 7th graders.

“Glad to hear that,” Brady smiles.

After half an hour, they arrive at Danny’s school. Leah runs out of the car and goes inside the school to pick up Danny from his class. They run into the car and Danny places his backpack down in excitement.

“Hey bud, how was school today?” Brady asks.

Danny is now 7 years old and is in the 2nd grade. His 8th birthday is tomorrow and hasn’t failed to remind his parents of that fact.

“Awesome! Mrs. Smith said that I might be able to bring Guppy home,” he replies excitedly.

“Who’s Guppy?” Brady asks, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

“Papa don’t you remember? Guppy is our class goldfish!” Danny replies sassily.

“Oh right! Sorry bud, Papa is old and forgets things sometimes,” Brady replies.

After another half an hour, they arrive at the house. The kids come running out the car and up the stairs of the garage. They run through the door and Brady locks up the car before going inside.

“Papa papa!” Brady hears as he enters the house through the garage door.

He then feels two sets of arms wrap around his legs. He bends down and gives both Michael and David kisses.

“Hi guys, how was school?” Brady asks.

“Good, Ms. Stacy gave us gold stars because we got 100s on our spelling tests!” Mike explains.

“Good job, my smart boys!” Brady smiles.

They run off to their playroom and Brady walks into the kitchen.

“You’re late,” Quinn sighs, as he works on the food for the party they’re throwing Leah later.

“Traffic was terrible, babe. There was roadwork all over,” Brady replies, walking up behind his husband and hugging him from behind.

“I’m sure it was. Now, why don’t you help set up the decorations for the party while I finish with the food. Remember Leah’s friends are coming at 6 and it’s almost 4. So get crackin, mister,” Quinn explains, turning around and placing a kiss on his cheek.

The two work together as a team and by 5:50, the house is decorated for the party. Leah comes downstairs in her favorite cocktail dress with a tiara on her head. She also has a sash that says “Birthday Girl" on it.

“You look so beautiful, baby,” Quinn smiles, kissing her cheek.

“Dad!” she whines, hating how sentimental he is.

“Can’t believe you’re turning into a young woman right in front my eyes,” Quinn cries out, fighting back the urge to cry.

The other Tkachuk children come downstairs and wait for guests to arrive. The guests arrive not long after and Leah gets excited seeing all her best friends dressed nicely. Top 40 music starts blaring through the speakers and the girls gush about all the boys they find hot. The Tkachuk boys play video games and Brady and Quinn make sure there’s enough food and drinks for everybody. They also make sure that Mike, Dave, and Danny all behave.

After a while, it’s time to sing happy birthday and to cut the cake. Leah makes a wish and blows out the candles. They all take pictures and Quinn and Brady place all the gifts in Leah’s room. After a while, Leah’s friends start to leave since it’s a school night. Quinn and Brady get the twins bathed and into bed before going downstairs and cleaning up.

“You know, Leah asked me why we haven’t raised her Jewish,” Quinn informs his husband, as he works on the twins’ lunch for the next day.

“And what did you tell her?” Brady asks, from the other side of the island.

“The truth. I explained to her that we didn’t want to raise our kids on any one religion. Her and her brothers are free to choose any religion they want when they are older. She also asked me why I didn’t convert to Christianity or why you didn’t convert to Judaism. I told her we both didn’t want to change religions and that we accepted one another and loved each other, regardless of religion,” Quinn explains.

“I’m glad we’re letting them choose for themselves,” Brady smiles.

“Me too,” Quinn replies, kissing him sweetly.

A sound of Leah coming downstairs breaks them apart.

“What are you doing up, princess?” Quinn asks, as she enters the kitchen.

“I got my period. Papa, can you buy me pads?” she asks sheepishly.

“Don’t worry about that baby. I bought some for you a while back for when this day would come. Give me one minute,” Quinn informs her.

He walks out of the kitchen and goes to a secret compartment where he had the pads hidden. He grabs the package and hands it to her.

“Here you go, honey,” Quinn says, fighting back tears.

“Thanks Dad. You’re the best,” she smiles, kissing his cheek before leaving.

Brady gives Quinn a knowing look and Quinn goes right into his arms.

“I can’t believe our baby girl finally hit puberty and is a teenager,” Quinn cries out.

“I know. I can’t believe it either,” Brady replies, a lone tear falling down his face.

-

June 24, 2033

The view of Lake Erie takes Quinn’s breath away as they arrive at the hall. Today is Quinn and Brady’s 10 year wedding anniversary and they decided to have their vows renewed to celebrate the occasion.

Leah is now 14, Danny is 8, and Mike and Dave are 4, turning 5 in November. Anna and Jack have 2 kids now. Ethan is now 6 and Ben is 2, turning 3 in November. Sabrina and Luke have a 3 year old son named Elijah and Sabrina is currently 17 weeks pregnant. They still don’t know the sex of the baby, but they will in July. Kimberly and Matthew are currently expecting their 3rd kid, with Kimberly being 28 weeks pregnant with a boy. Ryan is now 9 and Tiffany is 4 turning 5 in December. Taryn and Derek got married back in September of 2029 and have been trying to conceive but haven’t been successful yet.

“You look amazing, Quinny,” Taryn smiles, walking up to him.

“Thank you. Where’s Derek?” Quinn asks.

“With Matthew and Brady,” she replies.

“Who has all the kids?” he asks.

“Our dads. Our moms are going nuts making sure all the final touches are in,” she replies.

“So are you still trying to get pregnant?” Quinn asks curiously.

“Derek and I decided that we’re gonna start fertility treatments. Clearly we can’t conceive on our own if it’s been almost 5 years and nothing,” she replies, feeling bad for not being able to get pregnant naturally.

“I really hope it works out for you,” Quinn replies honestly.

“If treatments don’t work, we’ll adopt,” she replies.

“Sounds like you have a plan,” he smiles weakly.

“Quinton, come on! I haven’t got all day!” Ellen shouts, as she walks up towards him.

“Coming mom,” he replies, before following his mother.

The guests arrive and sit down in their seats and the music starts playing. Quinn and Brady walk in together with down the aisle. They arrive in front of Derek, who is officiating the vow renewal.

“Quinton Hughes Tkachuk, these last 10 years that we have been married have been the best years of my life. I love the life we have together and I can’t picture my life without you. Together we are raising our 4 incredible children that I can’t thank you enough for giving me. Being a husband and a papa has been the greatest joy of my life and I can’t wait to see what the rest of the future holds for us. I love you to the moon and back, forever and always,” Brady recites, causing Quinn to cry.

“Braeden Tkachuk, I can’t picture a day where I don’t have you in my life. You’re the one for me and I’m so glad I’ve been lucky enough to call you my husband for the last 10 years. Thank you for being an incredible papa to our children and for putting up with me every day. Being your husband has been the most incredible honor and I’m so grateful I get to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you so, so much and I will always love you,” Quinn recites, causing Brady to cry.

They exchange their original wedding rings that now have engravings in them. Quinn’s ring has 09.16.99 on it, while Brady’s ring has 10.14.99 on it. They then kiss and walk down the aisle to cheers from their family and the rest of the guests. They then head to the hall for the reception where they eat and dance. They have a great time with their family and friends, celebrating 10 years of marriage

-

November 27, 2033

Brady and Quinn wake up to the sound of two sets of footsteps entering their suite.

“Daddy! Papa! Wake up!” the twins cry out, jumping onto the bed.

“Morning guys. Happy Birthday,” Quinn smiles, kissing both of them.

“Morning Daddy,” the reply in unison.

The sound of the door opening grabs their attention and they see Leah and Danny entering the room.

“Guys, I told you to leave Dad and Papa alone!” Leah groans, walking over to them.

Danny follows behind his sister.

“It’s okay. We were probably gonna get up soon anyway,” Brady reassures her, kissing her forehead.

“Can we have Papa cakes?” Dave asks.

“Sure, anything for my little monkeys!” Brady teases.

“Papa, Mike and I aren’t little monkeys! We’re big boys now! We’re 5 now!” Dave sasses, placing his hands on his hips.

“Yeah Papa, the twins are big boys now,” Quinn teases.

“Alright big boys, I’ll be downstairs in a minute. Leah, why don’t you get everything set out for me?” he suggests.

“Sure Papa,” she smiles, before ushering the twins and Danny out of the room.

“I can’t wait til the day we don’t have to worry about our spawn waking us up in the morning,” Quinn replies, sitting up and stretching.

“Well hopefully the twins will get out of that habit soon enough,” Brady replies, getting up and making his way over to his dresser.

Quinn gets up out of the bed and walks over to Brady, wrapping his arms around his husband’s waist.

“Mmm, what’s up?” Brady asks.

“Just wanna pick your shirt out for you. Don’t want you wearing anything too tight that might tempt me in front of the kids,” Quinn explains, knowing how much of a tease Brady can be.

“Glad to know I still have an effect on you,” he replies.

Quinn finds him a loose t-shirt and Brady slides it on. Brady turns around but Quinn stops him.

“Uh-uh. You still haven’t given me my good morning kiss,” Quinn says teasingly.

Brady playfully rolls his eyes before kissing his husband. Quinn immediately kisses back, pressing his body flush against him.

“Papa hurry up!” Mike yells from downstairs.

Brady reluctantly pulls away and Quinn slides on a shirt before following his husband out of the room. They go downstairs and see the island filled with all the ingredients to make the pancakes. Leah has even made the batter and has heated up the the pancake griddle.

“Alright who’s ready for Papa cakes?” Brady asks, causing the twins to cheer.

Brady makes the pancakes and when they’re done he serves them all. Quinn places candles on the twins’ pancakes and grabs his phone to record. They sing happy birthday and the twins make their wishes before blowing out their candles. Quinn then grabs the gifts and presents them to the twins.

“You got us monster trucks? Thank you Papa! Thank you Daddy! You’re the best!” the twins cry out in unison, hugging their fathers.

“You’re welcome guys. Danny and Leah helped us pick it out,” Quinn adds.

“Thank you Leah! Thank you Danny!” the twins cry out in unison, hugging their brother and sister.

Quinn and Brady smile at each other, loving moments they get to spend at home with their family.

-

March 24, 2034

Quinn and Brady arrive at the hall with their children. The hall is decorated thanks to the efforts of Quinn’s parents. It’s Leah’s 15th birthday party and luckily, Brady and Quinn are on a home stand. Leah is whisked away to get dressed in a pink ball gown and black heels.

The kids go over to their grandfather while Quinn and Brady help Ellen with last minute prep. Guests start to arrive and after a while, all the guests have arrived. Music starts playing and then Leah enters the hall again dressed in her gown with her hair and makeup done by Taryn.

After many years of trying, Taryn is finally pregnant. She is currently 16 weeks along with twins and is glowing. 

The guests all cheer for Leah as she makes her way to her throne. She then greets all her guests before sitting down next to her best friend Ashley, as well as other friends from the field hockey team.

“Can you believe our little girl is 15, Brady?” Quinn asks, leaning his head on his husband’s shoulder.

“Time has really flown by,” Brady sighs, remembering when she was so small he could hold her in one arm.

They chat with friends and family for a while Leah and her friends are all dancing on the dance floor to the Top 40 music playing. After a while, food and drinks are served. While Quinn and Brady are eating, Leah comes up to them with a boy right beside her.

“Papa, Dad, this is Kevin, my friend from school,” Leah introduces the older and taller boy.

“Pleasure to meet you both. I’m a huge fan,” Kevin smiles, shaking both Quinn and Brady’s hand.

“So Kevin, how are you enjoying the party?” Quinn asks, offering Kevin a seat.

“I’m having a great time, sir,” Kevin replies politely.

“Dad, Kevin’s Dad is the Quarterback Coach for U of M,” Leah says, trying to make her fathers be impressed by him.

“Oh wow, that’s great. Do you play on the school football team?” Brady asks.

“I do. I’m the JV starting Quarterback and I backup the Varsity starting Quarterback,” Kevin replies.

“I hope you become the Varsity starting Quarterback soon then,” Quinn replies.

“Leah, can you come with me to get cookies?” Dave asks.

“Sure buddy,” she smiles, getting up.

Leah leaves with her younger brother, leaving Kevin with her parents.

“Mr. Tkachuk and Mr. Hughes, would it be alright if I asked Leah out on a date?” Kevin asks sheepishly.

“Absolutely n-"

“Of course you can,” Quinn interrupts his husband, shooting daggers at him.

“I would like to take her out to the movies next Friday if that’s alright with you,” Kevin says.

“Of course you can. Thank you for asking,” Quinn replies before Brady can.

Leah comes back with Dave. Dave sits down with his plate of chocolate chip cookies and eats them while starting a game with Mike.

“Leah, Kevin asked us for permission to take you out on a date to the movies next Friday,” Quinn informs her.

“So can I?” Leah asks hopefully.

“Yes you can sweetheart, but remember the rules,” Quinn replies.

“Thank you Dad! You’re the best!” she squeals, hugging him.

Her and Kevin get up and walk away together and Brady glares at Quinn.

“Braeden don’t start. We will discuss this when we get home,” Quinn groans, before taking a bite out of one of Dave’s cookies.

After eating, pictures are taken and they all sing happy birthday to Leah. Then they party and dance some more before all the guests leave. The family all cleans up and help Brady and Quinn get all of Leah’s gifts into cars. Eventually, they all get home. Leah and Danny shower and change into pajamas, going straight to bed, while Quinn bathes the twins. Quinn puts the twins into bed and it takes some time before the twins fall asleep. Quinn then goes to the master suite to see Brady just coming out of the bathroom dressed in shorts.

“Now, would you care to tell me why you were acting like that at the party?” Quinn asks as he takes off his dress shirt.

“I don’t think Leah is old enough to date. Plus that Kevin kid is way too old for her. I can tell he’s a player and is only gonna break her heart,” Brady groans, sitting down on the bed.

“Are you kidding me? Leah is 15 now. She’s not a baby anymore Brady. I know you want to protect her and everything but you gotta let her live a little. I can tell she likes him and he likes her. He was very polite and asked for permission to ask her out,” Quinn explains, trying to get Brady to be more reasonable.

“I just don’t wanna see her get her heart broken. She’s my baby girl,” Brady sighs, feeling vulnerable.

“I understand that honey but we can’t prevent her from liking boys and dating them. If things don’t work out between them, we’ll be there for her,” Quinn says, grabbing Brady’s hands and giving them a reassuring squeeze.

“God I hate that you’re always right,” Brady groans.

“Yet you still love me,” Quinn smiles.

“I sure do,” Brady smiles back, kissing him.

Quinn finishes changing before getting under the covers. He snuggles up into Brady and the two fall asleep right away, exhausted from the party.

-

March 25, 2034

The next day, Quinn and Brady wake up to the sound of their alarms going off. They have morning skate and a game tonight against the Boston Bruins. They get up and shower together quickly before getting dressed and heading downstairs. They reach the kitchen and sees the kids all sat eating breakfast.

“Good morning guys. Who made breakfast?” Quinn asks, kissing each of his 4 kids.

“Leah did because she’s the best sister ever,” Mike smiles.

“Good because now Daddy and I can go to skate and we won’t be late feeding our hungry monsters,” Brady teases.

“Can we please go Papa?” Dave asks.

“Sorry buddy but Papa and I can’t bring you, but you can ask Grandpa to go with you guys. Leah can even drive,” Quinn suggests.

“Really? Thank you Dad,” she smiles.

“Alright we’re off to skate, but when we come back we’ll sing happy birthday before taking our nap,” Brady informs them.

They leave the house and head to the LCA for skate. They have a great skate and the entire team feels like they are ready to beat the Jack Eichel and Noah Hanifin led Bruins. They come home after skate to see the kids all in their respective rooms.

“Let’s go downstairs and sing happy birthday,” Quinn announces.

They all head downstairs and sing happy birthday to Danny and give him his gift which so happens to be a brand new Xbox and his very first iPhone, his very first phone in general.

“Thank you guys! You’re the best!” Danny smiles, hugging his parents and his siblings.

“You’re welcome bud,” Quinn and Brady smile.

They then take their pregame naps while Leah supervises her siblings. After their nap, they eat before changing into their suits.

“Alright guys. Grandpa is coming soon to pick you guys up. Leah be safe when you drive please,” Quinn informs them as Brady puts their stuff in the car.

“Of course Dad. See you at the game,” she reassures them.

They leave the house and head to the LCA together. They arrive at the arena and go straight to the locker room. They get dressed and hit the ice for warm ups. During warmups, they see Leah and the kids with Jim sat behind the glass. Jim is in a Hughes jersey while the kids are all wearing Tkachuk jerseys. Both Quinn and Brady greet the kids and give the twins pucks.

They then head back to the locker room and their coach gives them their pregame speech before heading back onto the ice. The national anthem is sung and then both teams head onto the ice again for puck drop. Dylan Larkin and Jack Eichel head to the faceoff circle and Jack ends up winning the faceoff.

It’s a hard fought battle but the Red Wings manage to beat the Bruins 4-3 in OT. Brady scores the winning goal off a sweet pass from Quinn. They celebrate in the locker room before showering and heading out. They get home to see the kids all showered and in bed.

They go to their own room and strip down before climbing onto the bed.

“God that was a beautiful wrister in OT,” Quinn says, as he straddles his husband waist and places his hands on his husband’s shoulders.

“Couldn’t have made it without you setting me up with that beautiful no look pass,” Brady replies, his hands going to his husband’s ass, giving it a squeeze.

“The boys are all asleep and Leah is watching TV. I think we should take advantage,” Quinn suggests, as he grinds his ass down on his husband’s clothed cock.

“Mmm, I like the way you think,” Brady groans, before bringing his husband in for a lustful kiss.

Quinn rides his husband’s cock like a soldier and the two fall asleep, high off an exhilarating team win.

-

March 24, 2035

Quinn and Brady arrive at a hall with their sons. Today is Leah’s Sweet 16 and all her friends and teammates are here as well as family. Leah will be arriving later with Taryn, Ellen, and Chantal.

Quinn immediately greets his brothers and their wives who were able to make the flight into Detroit. Anna and Jack now have 3 kids. Ethan just turned 9, Ben is 4 turning 5 in November and Tianna is 7 months old. Sabrina and Luke have 2 kids and Sabrina is currently 18 weeks pregnant. In two weeks, she will find out the sex of the baby. Eli just turned 5 and Diana is 1 turning 2 in November.

Brady greets his brother and his brother’s wife. Kimberly and Matthew now have 3 kids. Ryan is 10 turning 11 in April, Tiffany is 6 turning 7 in December, and Sean is 1 turning 2 in September.

The rest of the guests arrive after a while and everyone mingles around for about half an hour. Then the lights go down and Leah is escorted into the hall by Taryn, Ellen, and Chantal. She greets all her guests, especially her boyfriend Kevin. They’ve been together for almost a year now and Brady has finally accepted Kevin.

Brady greets Taryn. She gave birth last August to twin girls. Their names are Aria Gabriella and Bianca Liliana and they are currently 7 months old. The parents and family mingle as Leah and her friends and boyfriend dance to the top 40 hits playing. After a while, food and drinks are served. After everyone eats, Brady and Quinn give their speeches and end up crying at the end of them.

Kevin surprises everyone and walks over to the mic.

“Leah Ellen Tkachuk, these last 11 months with you have been the best of my life. You are always there for me and my #1 supporter. I wouldn’t be where I’m at because of you. I love you and would you go to junior prom with me?” Kevin asks.

“Yes!” Leah cries out, jumping into his arms.

After more dancing, the music is cut off. Everyone takes pictures and then happy birthday is sung. The cake is cut and handed out. Afterwards, the party ends and a lot of the guests leave. The family helps clean up and bring all of Leah’s gifts into cars. They drive home and head inside.

“Okay sweetheart, your Papa and I have one more gift for you,” Quinn announces.

Leah closes her eyes and they guide her to the garage. 

“Alright now open your eyes,” Quinn says.

Leah opens her eyes and sees a pink Jeep Wrangler.

“Are you serious? Is this mine?” she gasps in shock.

“Yeah, here’s the key,” Brady says, handing her the key.

“You guys are the best parents ever!” she squeals, hugging both her parents.

“Alright, go get some rest. Tomorrow you can take it out for a spin,” Brady adds.

“Love you guys,” Leah smiles before running back inside. 

“I can’t believe our baby girl is 16 and we bought her a car,” Brady sighs.

“I know. Our little princess grew up so fast,” Quinn adds, feeling emotional over the girl he gave birth to 16 years ago.

The couple go upstairs, shower, and go straight to bed, exhausted from a long day.

-

June 17, 2035

Leah hears the doorbell ring and runs downstairs. She opens the door and quickly brings Ashley inside. They run straight to Leah’s room and Leah locks the door so that her brother can’t bother her.

“So what’s the emergency?” Ashley asks, sitting down on Leah’s full-sized bed.

“I’m 3 days late for my period,” Leah replies in a panicked tone.

“Okay have you and Kevin had sex since prom?” Ashley asks, keeping her voice low.

“No,” Leah replies truthfully.

Leah and Kevin went to junior prom together back in May. Leah and Kevin had slowly gotten more intimate before prom. Leah had sucked him off a couple times in his car and Kevin had eaten her out a few times on his bed. Although Kevin had never talked about taking the next step, Leah felt like she had to do it eventually. All her older friends and teammates had talked about losing their virginities on prom night and Leah felt like she had to. So she told Kevin the night before that she wanted them to have sex after prom. 

After prom, they went to a hotel and had sex. Kevin had condoms but Leah lied and said she was on the pill and that he didn’t need it. He still wanted to play it a little safe and pulled out before coming, but she’s afraid she could still have gotten pregnant.

“Did you guys use protection?” Ashley asks.

“No,” Leah replies, a lone tear coming out of her eye.

“Okay did he come inside you?” she asks.

“No he pulled out right before he came,” Leah replies.

“Okay did you buy some tests?” she asks.

“Yeah, I bought then last night after my brothers were asleep,” Leah replies, taking them from her underwear drawer where she knows her nosy brothers would never look through.

Quinn and Brady left on Tuesday on a road trip and are coming back the following day.

“Okay so time to take it,” Ashley says.

They go into her bathroom and Leah pees on 3 different tests. They wait several minutes before checking them. The 1st test: positive; the 2nd test: negative; and the 3rd test: negative.

“The 1st test came out positive, but the others came out negative. What should I do?” Leah asks, slightly panicking.

“I’ll go with you to Planned Parenthood tomorrow. What time are your parents coming back?” she asks.

“They’re supposed to be here around 10:30 am,” Leah replies.

“Okay so we can go after. Just tell them you're going to the mall to help me buy a dress for a party,” Ashley suggests.

“Okay we’ll do that. Thank you for being the bestest friend ever,” Leah smiles, hugging her.

“I have to go. My mom will kill me if I’m not home by dinner,” Ashley replies.

They go downstairs and Leah says goodbye to her friend. Leah goes to her room and puts on a movie, hoping she’s not actually pregnant.

-

June 18, 2035

Leah had just left to go to Planned Parenthood with Ashley and Quinn goes into Leah’s room to pick up any trash. He goes into her bathroom and grabs her trash can. He sees a pink box and lifts it up to see it’s a Pregnancy Test box. He digs in to see a positive pregnancy test right beside it. He grabs the test and sees it’s positive and his blood runs cold.

He takes the test and puts it in his pocket before taking out the rest of the trash. He tries to not think about it but Brady realizes that something is off about him. After an hour, Leah comes back.

“Dad, Papa, I’m home,” she replies, placing her keys in the basket on the island.

She greets her brothers who are in the family room watching a movie with Brady.

“Hey Papa, where’s Dad?” she asks, after kissing his cheek.

“Upstairs. He told me he wasn’t feeling well earlier,” Brady replies, not knowing that was kind of a lie.

“Oh okay,” she replies, before heading upstairs.

She enters her room to see Quinn sitting on her bed.

“Hey Dad, Papa said you weren’t feeling well,” she says, finding it weird he’s sat on her bed.

“Sit down Leah. We need to talk,” he says sternly.

Leah mentally panics before sitting down on the bed.

“Are you pregnant because I found this in your trash today,” Quinn explains, revealing the positive pregnancy test.

“I don’t know. I went to Planned Parenthood today and they told me it would take a few hours for them to email me the results,” she replies truthfully, tears falling from her eyes.

“Leah-"

“I’m so sorry Dad! I was so stupid! I told Kevin I wanted to have sex with him on prom night because all the older girls on the team talked about losing their virginities or having sex on prom night and I felt like I had to do it. I thought maybe Kevin wouldn’t want to keep me around if I didn’t, which is stupid because Kevin never once tried to pressure me into sex. After prom, we went to a hotel and Kevin had condoms on him but I told him not to because I was on the pill, which is a lie. He told me he wanted to be safe still and he pulled out right before he came but I don’t know if that was still enough. My period is 4 days late Dad,” she sobs, into his chest.

“Oh honey, I thought I told you about the importance of being safe and you should’ve told me right away. I could’ve gotten you a Plan B pill or something. You know I’m gonna have to tell your Papa about this,” Quinn sighs in disappointment.

“I know and I’m so sorry,” she replies.

“Well I’ll tell you what. We’ll wait til we get the results to see what we do. If it comes out positive just know I’ll be right here to support you. You’re still my daughter no matter what and I know what it’s like to be a pregnant teen,” Quinn explains.

After awhile, they leave the room and head downstairs to see pizza boxes on the island.

“Hey babe, I hope it’s cool I ordered pizza,” Brady says, kissing his husband’s cheek.

“Of course,” Quinn smiles.

The two eat and after dinner Leah gets the results emailed to her from Planned Parenthood. She’s not pregnant and it’s most likely high stress that has caused her estrogen and progesterone levels to be out of whack. She promises to be safe for now on and Quinn even sets up an appointment with an OB/GYN to get her checked out.

The rest of the night goes by uneventfully and eventually, Quinn goes to the room and joins Brady in bed.

“Brady we need to talk but before we do, you need to promise me you won’t freak out,” Quinn says.

“I promise I won’t,” Brady replies wearily.

“So Leah had a pregnancy scare,” Quinn says, causing Brady’s eyes to go wide.

“What? I’m gonna kill that boyfriend of hers,” he growls.

“Braeden, Kevin had nothing to do with it. Leah told me it was her that pushed for sex. She told him she wanted sex and she was the one who told him not to use protection. She explained to me that she wasn’t thinking and just wanted to be like the older girls on the team. She’s learned her lesson and she’s going to see a Gyno so that she can get checked out and put on birth control,” Quinn explains.

“Quinton, you know I don’t like this right? I don’t want her having sex. She’s too young!” he hisses.

“Well it’s too late. She’s already had sex and even if we told her not to, she’ll probably still end up doing it. It’s better we support her than oppose her. I know you want to protect her but we have to let her live a little. She loves Kevin and I know he loves her,” Quinn replies, grabbing his husband’s hand.

“Okay, it’s gonna take some adjustments but I think I’ll be able to handle it eventually. I promise not to make a scene the next time I see Kevin,” Brady replies.

“Thank you. I love you so, so much. I know we haven’t had an easy life. I know I’m difficult and demanding and overbearing but I can’t help it. You and the kids are my world. My life revolves around you guys,” Quinn sighs, melting into his husband’s embrace.

“I wouldn’t trade any of it for the world. These last 17 years with you have been the best of my life and I wouldn’t trade it for the world. I love you and our kids more than anything. I know I can be overprotective of you guys, but that’s because I never want to see any of you hurt. You guys are my entire world,” Brady smiles, kissing his husband’s forehead.

“Promise me no matter what happens, we will always be together forever,” Quinn says, looking into his husband’s eyes.

“I promise to never leave your side. You and I will be together til the end of time,” Brady replies, before kissing him passionately.

No matter what life throws at them, Brady and Quinn will always be together forever just like how it was meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, this is the final installment of this series. I had so much fun writing about this family and the journey that Quinn and Brady have been on for 17 fictional ass years, but unfortunately all good things must come to an end
> 
> I would love to keep writing more but it would just become redundant filler of the kids growing up and Quinn and Brady getting older. I think I ended it at a good spot and on a good note. I hope you all enjoyed this series as much as I have


End file.
